


Because of You

by DrivingMilesPerHour



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingMilesPerHour/pseuds/DrivingMilesPerHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra learned something about Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the Korean movie clip I watched. This isn't so cheesy but hey! I was touched by that clip so here it is.. Just want to share with you guys.

Asami went home early. Today was their first anniversary. They planned to go somewhere romantic, have dinner together, watch a mover or ride on a turtle duck boat. They could've gone anywhere; Sato had all the means and Korra had all the privilege access to anywhere, anytime. But instead, they decided to spend their first anniversary at Asami’s mansion.

So here she was, unlocking the door, shrugging off her jacket, taking off her boots and making herself comfortable on the couch. Just as she was about to close her eyes, a small flame came to life. Korra had lit two candles on the table near the kitchen counter. It was a dinner for two, she hadn’t expected Korra to be home earlier than her let alone have dinner prepared. 

She was startled and surprised at the same time.. Her avatar was there with her lopsided grin plastered on her face.  
"Do you mind joining me?"  
"Of course I don't." Asami walked to where Korra was. Korra stood up, cupped Asami's face and gently kissed her. She also presented Asami a bouquet of fire lilies.  
She pulled out Asami's chair for her, and assisted her to sit by holding her hand.  
"Such a charmer."  
"Anything for my Lady." Korra winked. And Asami smiled giddily.

They ate in silence, sharing soft kisses in between, brushing their knuckles together and sometimes Korra would tickle Asami. Moments like this were their priceless treasures. Moments like this were rare. Asami being the workaholic CEO and Korra being the world's avatar would mean little time to spend together, but that was never an issue in their relationship. Yes, they would quarrel but would make up for it afterwards. 

After they were done filling their tummies, Asami collected the plates and placed them in the sink, ready to wash them clean. She put on her apron and her rubber gloves.  
"I love cooking but I always dislike doing the dishes." Korra tied Asami’s apron behind her.  
"It's a good thing then that I love doing this." Asami gestured to the dishes.  
"Yeah I figured." Korra sat back down at the table. She was smiling while watching Asami do the dishes.  
"Uhm... Which do you prefer, hanging the laundry out or washing them?" Korra asked.  
"I prefer hanging them out."  
"Really?! That's great 'cause I prefer washing." They fell in silence again. And Korra kept on asking Asami with what she would prefer doing.  
"So, do sleep with the lights on or off?"  
"I sleep with the lights off."  
"Oh man!! We're totally the same! I can't close even one eye if the lights are on!!" The avatar exclaimed.  
"So, pizza or cake?"  
"Hmmmm.. Well I don't know because I never thought about it."  
"Woooow.. I'd prefer cake, Asami."  
Korra was just smiling at Asami and though she was facing Asami's back, she knew Asami was also smiling. While in silence, she realized something. She realized just how much she loves Asami, how lucky she was that this selfless and wonderful woman was was her girlfriend. She stood up, and gave Asami a back hug. She buried her face on Asami's black raven hair. They stood like that for a while, until Asami stopped what she was doing. She took off her gloves and turned around to face the avatar. 

"The fact that I prefer doing the dishes than to cook.. The fact that I turn the lights off when I sleep.. The fact that I prefer hanging the clothes than to wash them.. I came to realize all this after I met you.. Please stand by me and let me know what kind of a person I am.. Okay?" Asami asked her lovingly.

"Okay, I'll try my best. And I promise to always let you know how much I love you." They stood in silence enjoying each other's warmth and company.  
"Happy anniversary Asami." Korra whispered, and though Asami didn't answer her, she held Korra tighter than anyone she had ever hugged. And that's all the answer Korra needed to know that Asami loved her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank a friend of mine for checking and correcting my typos and all stuffs.. He's not really my beta but I asked for his help. So thank you. (^^)


End file.
